The Life of an ANBU
by darksnake1302
Summary: ANBU Life is can be so boring sometimes...Except if your Naruto. I know summary is short but, a good story inside. NaruHarem
1. Chapter 1

A.N- I was writing this other fan-fic when it hit me. I got this great idea for a new story. So I put the other story on hold and decided to see how popular it might become. WARNING! There will be lemons, oranges, limes, kiwis...all those other citrus food. You get what I mean. I haven't decided though, if there will be permanent couple, but maybe. Let's get it on

Disclaimer: I don't really own Naruto, but I do own all the OC's.

---------------------

"You know why your here?" Tsunade, Godaime of Konohagure asked.

The group simply nodded.

Tsunade continued," There is a terrorist group composed of many missing ninja attacking our border. They are very organized and seemed to have several A-Class Ninja in their ranks. I sent 2 Chunnin to find any information. It's been two weeks and I still haven't heard from them. Something must have gone wrong." Foreseeing a headache, she began to rub her temple," Ordinarlily I would send some of our elite jounin to handle this, but they are all busy on dangerous missions or out of commision. Your mission is to first find the terrorist camp. Second, if you can, try to find any of the missing Chunnin. And third, destroy the terrorist camp. I'm going to make this an A-Class Mission. Understand?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. We under-"

Out of nowhere, a figure jumped through the window, making a horrible raquet as pieces of glass spread all over the floor. The group pulled out their katanas and were about to charge the mysterious figure. But they stopped as they heard familiar voice.

"Sorry I'm late Tsunade-baachan. There was this old lady who need help across the str-" He did not even get to finish as he dodged a chair thrown at him by no one other than Tsunade.

"LIAR," She screamed as she threw a book at the man. He simply side-stepped the projectile," I TOLD YOU TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO. YOU HAVE BEEN SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME WITH KAKASHI, NARUTO!"

"Is that anyway to treat the next Hokage of Konohakugure." Naruto Uzumaki asked as he took off his fox mask. Now 17 years old, he stood 6'3 and about 195 pounds. His hair grew long just like Yondaime Hokage. He wore standard ANBU black jumpsuit that showed many of his muscles along his chest. "_He had grown up alot from being the hyperactive knucklehead ninja from 7 years ago to now being a 19 year old hyperactive knucklehead ninja. He was useless then, but now he is one of the best shinobi we have. But he is still the same kid from a long time ago, at least mentally anyways. He looks pretty handsome when he runs his hands through his hair like that." _Tsunade thought. However, she would never admit that.

"Now I gotta repeat myself. And you know how I hate to repeat myself." Naruto gave her his signature foxy grin as she said this. Tsunade's blood began to boil, but decided not to do anything. _I letting to get to me. He knows this already._ "Once again, your mission is to find, rescue and ultimatle destroy the camp. Is there any questions?

"Baa-chan, what's the rank on this mission," Naruto sheepishly asked.

"IF YOU WERE HERE LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO, YOU WOULD ALREADY KNOW THAT IT IS AN A-RANKED MISSION, YOU STUPID PATHETIC WASTE OF TRASH. YOUR LUCKY I DON'T JUST BEAT YOUR HEAD INTO A BLOODY PULP RIGHT NOW!" She said, standing up and began to gather chakra in her fists.

"Just calm down, Baa-chan," Slowly backing away from the angry sannin," I just wanted to know so I can update the bingo book afterwards. I want it to look good when I become Hokage."

"Have you grown up, Naruto? You will never become Hokage if you keep acting like this. You probably never achieve anything and end up like that bastard, Jiraiya. By the way, where is he anyways?"

"Oh, he is probably in the Land of Waves. I hear they are having some sort of White-T shirt contest. It's a huge thing to them. I would like to go, but I'm stuck here." He said sarcastically.

--------------------

Meanwhile in the Land of Waves..

"Achooo," Sneezed Jiraiya.

_"Hehehe some beautiful women must be talking me...or its my stupid pupil of mine."_

_------------------------_

"Stop being a pervert, and take your team already. We don't have enough time for this," Tsunade ordered.

" KSF (Konohakugure Strike Force) Meet me at the northern gate in 5 min," the group disappeared in a puff of smoke, only leaving Naruto and the Hokage," Oh and Baa-chan, you really need to work on that temper. No wonder you aren't married," Naruto laughed as he jumped back out the window. Tsunade immediately picked up her desk and through it at him, but was too late.

"What's going on in there," Shizune asked as she ran through the door," Let me guess? Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I HATE THAT GUY!"The 5th Hokage yelled," HE SAID I HAVE A BAD TEMPER!"

"Well you do, Tsunade-sama..." Shizune covered her mouth, realizing what a horrible mistake she had made. She ran back through the door just as Tsunade chunked another piece of furniture at her apprentice.

---------------------

_"I haven't had an A-Ranked mission in a long time. _Naruto smiled to himself_. "I just hope it doesn't take too long because tomorrow is my day off and I gotta go train and eat some ramen, then train and eat some more ramen."_

Naruto made his way north to reunite with his team. Ever since returning about 2 years ago from his training with Jiraiya, he made incredible rank advancements within a short amoung of time. He became a Chunnin just 6 months after returning. A year later, he was promoted to a jounin. He decided to ANBU Black Ops so he could get better. Where else could he go? He didn't really want to teach Genin yet, so it was the perfect place to go. Plus it would be good for his Bingo Book. His reputation was known around the lands as Konohakure's Demon Fox. His abilities could almost rival Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto contiued to travel north at an fast pace. Ten minutes later, he arrived at the northern gate 5 min late too much of the disliking of his team. "Sorry guys," he grinned," I got lost on the road of Life."

"LIAR," They screamed in unison. The pink-haired ninja hit him in his face, sending Naruto into a tree.

"Damn it Naruto. Tsunade-sama was right. You have been spending too much time with Kakashi-sensei. You even make the same lame excuses. You need to grow up!" Haruno Sakura scolded her leader and friend.

"Naruto-kun!," Another female teammate cried as she ran towards their defeated leader," Are you ok, Naruto-kun?"

"I...I don't...know, Yugao-chan." Naruto mumbled something.

"So...do you need CPR?" The purple-haired kunoichi said seductively.

"No, I'm fine," His face turned crimson red. He tried to pull himself up, but Yugao pushed him back down.

"I think you do need CPR," She smiled, pulling off her mask and passionately kissed Naruto. At first he was horrified, but slowly started to enjoy it. Her tongue asked for entry and he gladly granted it that. Her tongue moved freely inside his mouth as she wrestled his own. Instinctively, he put his hand around her ass and squeezed gently, awarding him with a soft moan. Yugao rolled on top of Naruto and straddled him with her legs. Naruto could feel the warmth of her breasts against his chest. Suddenly Yugao broke away and smirked. "Do you feel better now, Naruto-kun?"

"Y-y-y-yeah-yeah, thanks Yugao-chan." Naruto blushed even redder. He had heard from reliable sources that Uzuki Yugao liked him, but not like this. He thought she was good looking. He even caught her checking him out on missions and especially when he was at the hotsprings.

"Good then. My work is done," She grinned. But before she got off on him, she bent real quickly and kissed Naruto on the lips. _Oh please, don't let this end_, Naruto prayed in his mind. But cursed to himself as she got up and put back on her mask.

Meanwhile Sakura did nothing throughout the entire ordeal. She turned blood red when she saw Yugao kiss Naruto. If that was not enough, she nearly had a heart attack when Naruto squeezed her ass. _I'm gonna kill that bitch. I swear I will. We're teammates and Naruto is our freakin leader. I don't even think that is even allowed._

"Ummm Sakura-chan...are you ok. Your face is beet red?" Naruto asked, oblivious to why she was blushing.

"No I'm fine..." She quicly gained her composure," Shouldn't we be on our way, Naruto-sama?"

"What did I tell you Sakura-chan? I don't want you to Naruto-sama. It makes me sound like an old geezer like Ero-sensei." Naruto laughed," Besides, we used to be teammates and have been friends for who know how long."

"I'm sorry, Naruto-sama...I mean Naruto-kun..." Her face turned red as she it.

"Are you sure you're ok? Your face just turned red again."

"Stop messing around Naruto. We need to get going. I do want to hurry up and get done with this stupid mission. I got plans." The other ANBU Black Op yelled.

"Will you shut up, Raiza?" Naruto mocked his only male companion. "Your right we better get going. Get in Alpha formation and we'll head out immediately. Sakura-chan, your first. You are the best one at sensing chakra. You will tell us if you sense anyone. I'll go next since I'm the leader and all." He heard a grunt from Raiza, but ignored it," Sakura-chan can tell when she senses something. Yugao-chan, your next. You are have very good eyesight, so you need to keep an eye on our sides just in case me and Sakura-chan miss something." Your last Raiza, but before you get all pissed off, let me explain. Bering a Hyuuga, you can use your Byakugan to cover the entire area behind us. Without you, it would be very dangerous. You understand?"

"No. A matter of fact, I have a problem. Why in hell can't I be in the front. I can be just as good or even better than Sakura." Raiza complained.

"I got two reasons. One is because I said so. I'm the leader of this squad, not you. I'm make the rules. And second, when I was chasing after that bastard Sasuke, this is the same formation that Shikamaru used. We had Neji cover the back. It works trust me."

"WHAT!? YOU NEVER SAID THAT YOU WORKED WITH NEJA-SAMA. HE'S A FREAKING GENIUS, THE BEST FIGHTER OUT OF THE HYUUGA CLAN. I WOULD BE HONORED TO TAKE THE BACK, BUT ONLY CAUSE NEJI-SAMA WAS IN THE SAME POSITION!!" Raiza squealed in delight.

Naruto put his hand on his mouth, trying to contain raging laughter. He managed to succeed," If there is anymore problems?" He waited a couple of seconds. Hearing nothing," Fine then. We wasted enough time already. Let's go have some fun, guys!" Naruto and the rest of the KFS disappeared in a swirl of dust.

-----------------------

"You'll never get away with this! Once I get outta of here, I gonna kil-" Konohamaru yelled in pain as one of the guards punched in the gut.

"I said shut up, you little fucker!" The guard spat on Konohamaru's face," If I could kill you, I would have done it along time ago. I still don't know why the boss keeps you around, but it seems important." He took a seat back in his chair. He mumbled to himself, but no could here him.

"Pssst, Konohamaru," whispered Rika Inuzuka," Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" Konohamaru could feel the fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, Rika. We'll get out of here soon. I promise." He smiled, trying to not worry his teammate. However, he tryed to believe his own words, but he couldn't. _"What if I'm wrong and no ever comes and rescues us? I can't keep giving them false hope. I'm gettin worried too. Oh Boss, where are you?"_

_----------------------------_

KSF jumped from tree to tree at an incredible rate of speed. Sakura was in front, Naruto behind her, then Yugao, then last Raiza. They followed the coordinates that Tsunade gave them.

"Sakura-kun, who are the Chunnin that old hag sent out here?"

"Don't call Tsunade-sama that," Sakura closed her eyes," Let me think. Hmmm I think she said it was Rika Inuzuka, and that one kid. I don't remember his name. He's the grandson of the 3rd Hokag-"

"WHAT!? KONOHAMARU!? WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING OUT HERE. WE GOTTA GO RESCUE THEM!!" Naruto began to panic, but Yugao reassured him.

"It's going to be ok. Konohamaru can take care of himself. He is a good strong kid.," Yugao said comforting. She managed to calm him down. "You know you look really cute when you get angry," She kissed him on his neck. Naruto blushed and tried to not turn around and kiss Yugao with all his might.

"Everyone stop now," Sakura whispered as she held her hand up. The KSF stopped immediately and turned to the medical ninja.

"I sense a large amount of chakra. Its about 300 yards out, I can't really tell you how many people there are, but its more than 20. I can tell you that at least."

"Thank you Sakura-chan," Naruto said, patting his teammate on the back. _Thank god that we found them. Now I just hope Konohamaru and the others are ok. _"Here's the plan. When we make contact I want you to take out as many as you can. Raiza." He turned to the Hyuuga," It's gonna be your job to find the and protect Konohamaru and the others. Me, Sakura, and Yugao will attack the rest. Leave no prisoners. Except if you can try to leave the leader alive. We might be able to get some information out of him. You guys understand?"

"Hai," Each one said without hesitation.

Naruto adjusted his mask, making sure it was on right. "Alright, Move out!"

------------------------

"Thank god. I was just told that we don't need you anymore," the guard laughed evily," So, who wants to die first?"

Konohamaru was speechless. _Fuck, I was hoping we would have more time to come up with a plan. I won't let him hurt anyone._

"You looked like you want to die first," He grinned, looking at Rika.

"PLEASE DON"T KILL ME. I DON"T WANT TO DIE," she began to cry uncontrollably.

"Now, I'm really gonna kill you first," the guard said as he pulled out a kunai and began to approach Rika.

_I have to do something! _Konohamaru screamed in his head.

"Hey you bastard. I don't you pick on someone your own size!" Konohamaru yelled at the guard.

"Why you little prick! You're going to regret that last remark." He threw the kunai at Konohamaru's head.

Konohamaru clenched his eyes. _So this is how its going to end? I always thought I would die eating so much ramen with the boss. But not like this._

"KONOHAMARU! WE'RE SAVED. OPEN YOU'RE EYES," Rika cried.

He slowly opened his eyes. He saw that the guard on the ground with a kunai in his back, blood oozing from the wound. He looked around and saw Raiza casually leaning against the wall.

"Yo, brat." He said calmly.

"Who...who are you? Are you a leaf ninja?"

"I'm Raiza Hyuuga. And yes brat. Look at my headband. I here to get you out of here. Just give me a couple of seconds to untie all of you.

A few minutes later, both Rika and Konohamaru were untied and gathering their supplies.

"What now, Raiza-san?" Rika asked

"We wait."

"Wait. But shouldn't we try to escape from here," She asked again.

"Normally yes, but Naruto said he would take care of everthing." He smiled

----------------------

_Man these guys are easy. I don't see how they are giving the village so much trouble. _Naruto thought to himself, _They must have Konohamaru off guard. _

Naruto pulled out his katana and slashed two bandits in front of him.

"Man. How are you guys doing?" He asked Yugao and Sakura.

"We're doing great Naruto-kun. They're not very challenging." Naruto watched as Sakura connected a sickening hit to one of the bandits. _Ouch, remind me never to mess with Sakura-chan again. She might kill me next time."_

"**Suiton: Suishouha!" **(Water Collison Destruction) A large volume of water materialized out of nowhere out of nowhere and covered the entire battlefield. _No ordinary bandit can summon this large amount of water. These must be those A-class ninja. _Naruto jumped onto a tree and watched as the water began to settle.

**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" **(Water Dragon Jutsu) A column of water arose from and took the form of a dragon and flew towards Naruto. He jumped into the air and made handsigns of his own.

**"****Katon:Karyuu Endan no Jutsu!" **(Fire Dragon Jutsu) Naruto put one hand in front of his mouth and blew a large jet of fire in a shape of a dragon from their mouth. The flame dragon intercepted the water dragon, creating a thick mist.

"Sakura-chan, Yugao-chan. Come here. These guys mean buisness." Naruto ordered. Out of nowhere, Sakura and Yugao appeared on the side of Naruto. Each one had their katana and were prepared for anything.

"Who's out there?" Demanded Naruto.

"Why you don't know who we are?" A feminine voice boomed. "Hey, Tai. They don't know who we are?"

"What, Mai? They should be ashamed. how could they not know who we are?" Tai cried, " What do you think about that Kai?"

"I think both of you are completely idiots and make us look bad. That's what I think," Kai yelled through the mist.

"WHAT?!" Both Mai and Tai screamed, yelling something that KSF couldn't understand.

While they were bickering, Naruto got tired of waiting for the enemy to reveal themselves.

**"Fuuton: Diatoppa no Jutsu!" **(Great Breakthrough) Once again, Naruto brought his hand in front of his mouth. Instead though of a flame, he released short powerful bursts of wind that quickly removed the mist, making the visibility much better. Naruto was ready for anything, but was shocked on what he saw. There were three people, two girls and one guy. Both of the girls were punching the crap out of the big guy.

"I'm going to beat the living crap out of you Kai!" The red-haired one screamed.

"Yeah, me too." The blonde one agreed with the other one.

"Umm guys. They can see us.." the big man said.

"WHAT," both turned their heads.

"Oh shit, Mai, Kai. Get ready!" Tai whispered.

Naruto pulled out his katana and waited. _These guys are so wierd. Just who are they?"_

"Sorry about that. Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Tai," The red haired girl smiled. She wore black spandex pants that showed her great curves. She had on a white sports bra that barely covered up her cleavage. She had on a short jounin vest that showed her well-toned stomach. _Wow. She's hot. _Naruto thought to himself.

"I'm Mai. Nice to meet you!" The blonde girl bowed. Blood began to trickle from Naruto's nose. _Holy Shit. I think I just saw her breasts._ Mai had wore spandex pants, except hers where white. She had white high cut shirt that just stopped below her breasts. Just like the other girl, she had a a short jounin vest. She too had a nice stomach. _I've died and come to heaven._

"And I'm Kai." The big man snorted. He had white hair that grew past his eyes. He wore blue jeans. He didn't wear a shirt, revealing his muscular chest and abs. He wore a black vest that had no sleeves. "_OMG, he's so cute...but not as good looking as my Naruto-kun."_

Naruto wiped his nose and grinned. _These guys remind me of myself many years ago. Too bad we can't have more fun._

"Well since we are introducing ourselves. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Demon Fox of the Konohakugure. Nice to meet you.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, also from Konohakugure."

"Hmm, I'm Yugao Uzuki.

"Since we got that out of way?" What the hell are you doing here and why are you attacking Konohakugure?" Naruto asked.

Mai, Tai, and Kai gave them a wierd look. "Ummm...you must have us mistaken for someone else. We came from a land far away. We just got here when we saw you. You looked pretty strong. So we decided to test you." Mai explained.

"Naruto, they are lying. They're the terrorists who have been attacking the village," Sakura whispered.

"Naruto-kun. I agree with Sakura. This doesn't seem right. That story sounds fake." Yugao whispered.

Naruto thought in his head. _Evidence seems to point to them, but I do I keep feeling like they are telling the truth._

"Then if you're not the ones terrorizing the village," Naruto lowered his katana, "who is?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MY CAMP?!!" A random voice came from the forest. Naruto turned to see a shinobi running towards them. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CAMP? I LEFT FOR JUST 30 MINUTES TO ATTACK THAT STUPID VILLAGE AND... Oh shit." The ninja stopped. "What I meant to say...I was helping an old woman cross the street and..."

"LIAR," Everyone screamed. "You're the leader of the terrorist group, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Damn, my cover is blown. Yes I'm Yanzo, leader of this camp. You got a problem?" He grunted

"Yes. Yes I do," Naruto said," First you attacked my village. Second, you captured my friends and held them hostage. And three, you almost made me attack innocent people. You don't deserve to live." Naruo placed his right hand on his left wrist and began to focus chakra. **"Katon: Fire Blade!" **Fire engulfed Naruto's left hand. Flames circled Naruto, lashing out in long lightning bolts. "Any last words, Yanzo?"

"Who is this Naruto Uzumaki?" Tai thought out loud," I've never felt so much chakra before. It's overwhelming..."

"Naruto-kun...what is this jutsu?" Yugao asked in amazement.

"I based this on Kakashi Hatake's Raikari. It's not as powerful as the Rasengan,but it will due. Now let me take care of this scum." Naruto charged Yanzo as fast as he can. Yanzo had no time to react as Naruto pierced his chest.

Yanzo was killed before he even hit the ground. Naruto stood over his body, letting his arm burn with the fire. He performed a handsign and the flames disappeared.

All the girls thought the exact same thing the same time. _Naruto-kun is so hot!_

Naruto turned to face everyone," I'm sorry you had to see that. I kinda lost my temper..." He lowered his head.

"It's ok, Naruto. We understand. You had to do it." Mai said soothingly.

"Sakura-chan, Yugao-chan," Naruto ordered his squad," Go get Raiza and then take Konohamaru and his Rika back to the village. I'll meet you back there in a while."

"But wh-"

"Just go. I'll catch you up later. I promise." He gave them them signature grin.

"Yes, sir." Both Sakura and Yugap disappeared.

"I don't mean to pry, but what are you doing here?" Naruto asked Tai.

"Well, we really don't know. We like to travel around alot just cause, you know."

"I have a proposition for you guys," Naruto smiled," I know we just met and you guys don't mind, I want to bring you back to Konohakugure. Please consider this."

Mai, Tai, and Kai gathered in a little circle.

"What do you think Tai," Mai asked.

"Naruto seems like a nice guy. And he looks great. I have no problem with going with him." Tai grinned.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Mai said.

"Hn," Kai muttered.

"Thats it. We go to Konohakugure!" Mai and Tai squealed.

During all this, Naruto decided to lean against a tree and take a little rest. He was a little tired. _Using the Fire Blade takes alot of chakra, I have to train more, so I won't become tired next time. _

"Naruto, we decided to to accepted your offer. We'll go with you." Tai yelled as she gave Naruto a big hug. Naruto turned a deep red.

"Alright. Let's go back!" Naruto yelled.

-----------------------------------

A.N-There. The end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I accept good and bad reviews. Both help me write better. The more you review, the more I write. You got a job to do now. Review, review, review! Do it for me. Laterz


	2. Chapter 2

A.N-Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad you like the story. Let' me correct something first. Naruto is 17 years old, not 19. Sorry about the mistake. This chapter goes into a little more detail about Mai, Tai and Kai. Enough me blabbering. Let's get the show on the road.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...but I do own Star Wars. evil laugh

--------------------------

Outside of the Hokage's office,

"Where is Naruto-kun? He is supposed to be here already," Yugao asked herself.

"You know how he is. He's probably jacking around, taking his sweet time. Then he'll come late and make up another one of his lame excuses," Sakura sighed.

"Hokage-sama is going to be pissed off. She wants our report in 5 minutes. What are we going to do, Sakura?" Yugao asked to her pink-haired comrade.

"I don't know, Yugao. Tsunade-sama is scary when she gets mad..." Sakura responded.

"SAKURA, YUGAO. GET IN HERE NOW!" Tsunade yelled through the door.

Yugao and Sakura looked at each other in terror. They gave each other a hug.

"Oh Sakura! This might be the last time I see you," Yugao cried," I just wanted to say that your one of my closest friends and I'll never forget you. But I have to confess. Do you remember that Halloween party you threw last year? The one where you nearly killed Raiza for throwing up on your bed. Well...it wasn't Raiza. It was me!" Yugao hugged Sakura tighter. "I'm so sorry!"

"WHAT?! I BEAT RAIZA TO NEAR DEATH BECAUSE OF THAT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!," Sakura wrapped her hands around Yugao throat and began to choke her.

"MY ROOM STILL HAS A FUNNY SMELL! HOW COULD YOU?!" Sakura shooked Yugao like a rag-doll. Yugao face began to turn a purple color.

"Sa-Sa-Saku-Sakura," Yugao losing concisousness," I-I-cant-brea-breathe..."

"SAKURA, YUGAO!! YOU HAVE 2 SECONDS TO GET HERE BEFORE I PERSONALLY TEAR BOTH OF YOU APART LIMB BY LIMB," Tsunade roared. Immediately, she released her deathgrip of Yugao and rushed into Tsunade's office.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama," Sakura bowed," I was just ge-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Give me your repor-...Wait. Where's Yugao and Naruto?." Tsunade demanded.

"I'm right here, Hokage-sama," Yugao mutterred. She crawled her way in the room.

Tsunade shook her head, "I don't even want to know. Sakura, just give your report and you can leave."

Sakura lowered her head," Ummm ok. Yugao, will you hand the Hokage-sama our report?"

Yugao raised her head,"I thought we didn't make-" Yugao fell back to the ground as Sakura hit her in the back of the head.

"SAKURA. GIVE ME THE REPORT NOW!" Tsunade screamed.

"I'm sorry. To tell you the truth, we don't hav-"

She stopped talking as smoke filled the room. _"What the hell is going in here?" _Sakura thought as she pulled out her katana. Yugao didn't do anthing because she was still recovering from being attacked by Sakura. Tsunade on the other hand already narrowed it down to two people. Whoever it was, they would get a surprise.

"Hey, Baa-chan," Naruto voice rang throughout the room.

Tsunade replied by throwing her sake glass at Naruto. Naruto skillfully dodged the glass. She saw he had on his foxy grin. _Nice to see you too, Naruto. _

"You haven't worked on that attitude problem, you old hag?" Naruto laughed. Once the smoke cleared, Tsunade noticed that Naruto wasn't alone. Two women, one blonde and one red-haired girl were hanging onto him by his neck. There was also a tall man leaning against the wall.

Sakura face face turned bright red. _First Yugao. Now these two sluts. What am I going to do? _ She glanced towards Kai. He gave her a quick smile. Her face grew a brighter red. _He's so cute. I just want to go kiss him._

"Well, Naruto. Who are your friends?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"This is Tai," He motioned to the red-haired women on his left. "This is Mai," Motioning to the blonde on his left," And that tall guy is Kai."

"Nice to meet you," Mai and Tai said, bowing their heads.

Tsunade just smiled. _They are very pretty. Who know Naruto was such a fox...ok maybe he is a fox" _She stood up," I'm Tsunade, Godaime of Konohakugure and one of the legendary Sannin. Nice to meet you also."

"Wow. A Sannin? I never heard of them before. Are they like a band or something?" Tai asked.

Tsunade nearly collapsed in shock. Naruto did fall, but quickly jumped right back up.

"WHAT?!," Naruto Uzumaki yelled," You have never heard of the Sannin?"

"I never heard of them either," Mai agreed.

"Calm down Naruto. I'll tell them," Tsunade said calmly though inside she clearly was mad. "The Sannin are one of the most powerful ninja in the world. There are three of them. I'm one. Jiraiya aka the Mountain Sage is one. And that bastard Orochimaru, regretably is one too."

"Is Jiraiya the same one who writes the Icha Icha Series?" Kai said out of nowhere.

"Yes, that pervert is the one who writes those pathetic pieces of crap." Tsunade grunted.

--------------------------

Somewhere in the village,

Kakashi Hatake was reading his beloved Icha Icha Paradise book for like the millionth time. But all of a sudden, he brang his hands onto his head and began to shake uncontrolably. "AAAAAAGH," he screamed in agony.

--------------------------

"AAAAAAGH," yelled Kai as he put his hands on his head. He fell to the ground and began to suck on his thumb. "Don't listen to her Kai. Don't listen. Icha Icha Paradise is the best thing ever. She's lying." He reached into his shuriken holster and pulled out a small red book. "Don't listen to that mean lady, my baby. She doesn't understand what joy you bring to people all over the world." He even started to caress it. "_Wow. This guy is wierd," _Naruto thought to himself," _Maybe just as wierd as Kakashi-sensei." _

_"Damn, not another pervert. But he was so cute.." _Sakura sighed.

"Ignore him. He's a huge pervert who loves those stupid books," Tai sighed.

"You should see him when he gets a new one. He go absolutely crazy." Mai nodded.

"Are you guys brother and sisters," Tsunade feeling a headache coming on, began to rub her temples.

"Oh no. We aren't related. We were orphans from Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist). Me and Tai were best friends. We met Kai a year later. Soon, we became inseprateable and were taken in by a family from there. They took care of us and when we were older enough, they sent us to the ninja academy. We were the top of our class. Until one day, we heard about the final exam," Mai explained. Kirigakure was infamous for their 'test'. It involved a bloody fight between their genin, allowing them to kill each other to see who was the strongest. Then only that one genin would advance. Mai continued," Once we heard of that, we decided to run away. We couldn't kill each other. That was 7 years ago."

"After that," Tai chimed in," we wandered around. Not staying for long anywhere.Then we met our Mie-sensei 5 years later. She was a jounin from Amegakure. She took us in and trained us in the way of the shinobi. But there was an uprising, a poweral man camed and killed the leader, Hanzo. Mei-sensei fearing for our lives, begged us to leave the country. We followed her orders. She ended up dying, trying to protect the village. For 2 more years, we came and left villages. Neer staying in one place for long. Until we met Naruto-kun today. That's when he asked us to come back here to Konohagakure. That's it."

Tsunade could not help and feel sorry for them. _They have gone through so much pain and suffering. Too much for kids their age. _She looked at Naruto. _Is this how Naruto felt?_

Naruto meanwhile stood in silence. "_Mai, Tai, and Kai. They are kind of like me."_

"...One last question," Tsunade finally coming to a decision," Are you all ready to become shinobi of Konohagakure?"

The room became silent except for Kai's whispering to his book. Sakura put her hand over mouth in shock. Yugao fell asleep on the floor. Naruto looked at Tsunade, then back at Mai and Tai.

"What...did...you just say?" Tai muttered.

"I won't say this again. Do you want to become shinobi of this village. Yes or No?" Tsunade asked.

"But why are you doing this?," Mai blurted.

"You three seem like strong able ninja. Konohagakure could use people like you. I want you to stay here and live among us. We would be honored if you choose so." Tsunade smiled.

"Why should we stay here? You just insulted me and my precious books." Kai yelled, pulling himself together.

"I got an answer to that too. One: One of the strongest ninja here, Kakashi Hatake, has a huge collection of those tra...I mean books. He would be happy to have someone who can relate to him. And two: I can personally get you a signed copy of the next book coming out."

"THEN WE'RE STAYING!," Kai smiled.

"I agree with Kai. I'm starting to like this place." Mai smirked.

Tai turned to Tsunade," That's that. We're staying. We would be gladly become shinobi of Konohagakure."

"That's what I wanted to hear. I can't give you a headband yet, because we don't know how good you are. However, I will set up a test to measure your ranks in the village. "

"But Tsuna-...I mean Hokage-sama. Where will we stay?" Mai asked.

"I'll make arrangements with a local hotel. You can stay there until you find a house or apartment." Tsunade replied," Anymore questions?"

No one spoke up.

"Ok then. You may all leave." Tsunade finally said.

"YES!," Naruto squealed," Hey guys. why don't we go get something to eat?"

"That's a good idea, Naruto-kun." Tai kissed him on his cheek," I'm very hungry."

"Me too," Mai added in.

"You coming Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked the kunoichi.

"Nah, I'm going to head in early. I have to work at the hospital tomorrow. See you guys later." She disappeared.

"What about you, Kai?" Tai turned to the tall man.

"I'm good. I going to a bookstore to see if there are anymore Icha Icha books out!" Kai grinned as he jumped out the window.

"That just leaves Yugao-chan. Do you want to go get something to eat?" Naruto asked.

Somewhere deep in her mind, she heard a sweet voice. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" She instantly opened her eyes and smiled.

"If your going Naruto-kun, then I'll go," She jumped on his back and kissed him on his lips.

"All right then. I know the perfect place." Naruto finally as the entire group disappeared in a giant puff of smoke.

Tsunade reached into her desk and pulled out a spare glass and a bottle of sake. Making sure no one was around, he quickly poured her some and shot it down just as fast.

"I need that. Now time to look at their repor-...Wait a second.," She jumped up and ran to the window," NARUTO UZUMAKI, COME BACK HERE AND GIVE ME MY REPORT!"

------------------

"Hey old man Ichiraku! Another bowl of your miso ramen, please."

Ichiraku just smiled while he prepared another bowl," Just cause your best customer, I gonna make this one on the house. You just have to pay for the other 21 bowls."

"I will. I will," Naruto said estadically, waiting for the anticipation of the ramen. Tai observed Naruto in utter amazement. _By Kami, How can you eat so much. He eaten 20 bowls already and hasn't even slowed down. HIs appetite is bigger than Kai's. _She turned to Yugao, who was currently eating 11th bowl. _Those two are exactly alike. Whats their secret?"_

"Yugao-chan, what kind of ramen did you get this time?" Naruto curiously asked.

"My favorite. Pork Barbeque," She stated with happiness. It was widely known that Naruto was the world's number one ramen eating person in the whole world. What was not known is that Yugao Uzuki closely 2nd, but no one would know because she was so slim and beautiful.

"That's my favorite too. Hey another bowl of ramen," He said, putting down his now empty bowl," But make this like Yugao-chan's

"Naruto-kun," Mai, barely on her 2nd bowl, couldn't take it no more," Just how many bowls can you eat with out getting full?"

"I think about 30 or so," Naruto recieving his 23 bowl from a gleaming Ichiraku. _I'm gonna be rich. With Naruto and Yugao, I can retire in peace!"_

"30 BOWLS," Mai blurted," How...can you afford that?"

"I'm in ANBU. So I have a good income monthly." Naruto replied, then began to wolf down his precious ramen.

Mai grinned to herself. _Naruto-kun is not only handsome, but has a good appetite and even better has amazing body. _

Naruto finished his ramen in a record time. Mai expected him to order anoher bowl, but was surprised.

"I think I had enough, old man. That last one was the best yet," Naruto laughed, pulling several bills out his frog wallet," Will this be enough?"

Ichiraku studied the money very carefully,"You gave way to much. You only have to pay for 23 bowls.

Naruto laughed even harder," Your mistaken. _We _had 38 bowls."

"Wow Naruto-kun your such a gentlemen," Yugao jumped from her seat kissed him on his cheek. Naruto couldn't help, but admire how beautiful she was. Her beautiful purple hair flowing behind her. Her eyes were as black as the night, but beautiful nevertheless. _Yugao-chan is so pretty._

"No problem. I take cherish my friends," Naruto gestured to everyone," You are all my friends,"

_On top of that, he is very caring and takes cares of the people he loves._ _Naruto-kun is unbelieveble. _Mai blushed.

"We owe you one, Naruto-kun," Mai and Tai squealed. They got on each side of Naruto and gave him a kiss on each cheek. HIs face turned a deep red. _Ero-sennin would love to be in my position! It's like heaven!" _Dirty thoughts began to flood into his mind, but he gained control over himself.

Grinning wildly, Naruto put his hands on his head," Where to now?" It's 9:30. The night's still young. How about we go get drinks? My treat."

"Sorry, Naruto-kun. I am going to the hotel. All that ramen is making me want to crash," Tai smirked, rubbing her toned tummy.

"Me too. We're really tired. Sorry Naruto-kun." Mai apologized, bowing her head.

"Its fine. By the way, where are you guys staying at?"

Mai thought for a moment," I don't know yet. Nobody has told us yet. Hokage-sama said she would take care of it."

"Sorry. I that I'm late. There was this little girl that was lost, so I decided to help her." Kakashi calmy said as he strolled into the resturant. He was wearing his usual clothing, with his headband slanted covering his Sharigan. His spiky silver hair stood on end. And in his right hand, there was a small yellow book with the title Icha Icha Beach Vacation.

"LIAR," Naruto yelled, but on in mind, he smiled. _That's a new one. I'm gonna use it the next time. _"What are you doing here, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi closed his book and put back into his holster. Then he readjusted his headband. "I'm here to escort the lovely ladies to their hotel." Turning to face Mai and Tai. "You must be those lovely ladies, Mai-san and Tai-san. I am Kakashi Hatake, sensei to Naruto and Jounin of Konoha.. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Kakashi-sama." Mai bowed.

"No need for that. We're fellow shinobi. Call me Kakashi." He said smoothly.

"MY ENTERNAL RIVAL KAKASHI. YOUR YOUTHNESS BURNS BRIGHTLY TONIGHT. BUT NOT AS BRIGHT AS MINE!"

_Damn, not him. Please not him," _Naruto begged.

_Shit. I thought I lost him!," _Kakashi cursed.

"KONOHA'S GREEN BEAST. MIATO GAI!," As the green clad man jumped through the door and smiled, his teeth shining like always.

"I FOUND YOU KAKASHI. YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD RUN AWAY FROM ME! MY YOUTHFULNESS WAS ABLE TO SEE THROUGH YOU TRAP AND LED ME OVER HERE. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" Gai yelled.

"What? Did you say something say something?" Kakashi muttered, trying to push Gai buttons. It succeed because Gai was so off guard that he jumped back out the window.

"YOUR LOSING YOUR YOUTHFULNESS, KAKASHI! I WOULD STAY HERE AND TALK TO YOUR UNYOUTHFUL PERSON, BUT I HAVE TO GO RUN 500 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE AS PART OF MY PUNISHMENT FOR LOSING THE CHALLENGE. FAREWELL KAKASHI," Just as fast as he appeared, he left in a huge trail of dust.

There was total silence inside Ichiraku's. Mai and Tai were trying to comprehend just just all happened.

"Was it just me," Tai stammered,still not believing what just happened," Or did a crazy guy where a green jumpsuit come in here?"

"No. That's Miato Gai. My enternal rival," Kakashi said in disgust. "He's way over the top in everything he does," Changing his voice completely from a angry violent one to a soft caring one," Well we should be on our way. Mai-san, Tai-san. See you around Naruto. Yugao." As he walked out of Ichirakus with Mai and Tai in hand.

"Bye, Naruto-kun, we'll see you tomorrow!," Mai blew him a kiss.

Naruto laughed hysterically. Its just an intresting day. He took an A-ranked missions. Yugao gave him CPR. He met three new friends who now wer his comrades. He ate his favorite thing in the world, ramen. Then the whole Gai thing. _This is one of my better days. _He thought to himself.

"Naruto-kun," Yugao wrapped her arms around his neck,"Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to that bar by your house. I need a couple glasses of sake to calm my nerves," Naruto finally said.

"Oh Naruto-kun. That's a great idea," She let go of him and hooked her arm with his.

Naruto blushed lightly as he led Yugao outside.

-----------------------------

An hour later, Naruto walked out of the bar with Yugao on his back. They He had 3 glasses while only Yugao had one. They spent most of the time just talking to each other everything: Ramen, favorite jutsu, friends, what was really under Kakashi's mask. They enjoyed having each others company.

It was 10:35. Naruto decided to take walk Yugao home. Not that no one would try anything. Yugao was strong enough to hold her own against several dangerous ninja. But he felt uncomfortable letting her go alone. Naruto had a grin on his face while Yugao smiled back at him. Naruto arrived at her apartment and climbed the stairs, still having Yugao on his back. Two stories later, he walked her to her door and let her climb off his back. Yugao took advantage of her position and squeezed his butt right before seprating. Naruto jumped and looked at her, but all she did was giggle like a school girl.

"You didn't have to carry me all the way here, Naruto-kun." Yugao laughed.

Naruto grinned," It's fine."

Yugao wrapped her arms around Naruto. "Is there _anything_ I can do to repay you?," She winked.

"Ummm no. Like I said, I didn't mind at all," Naruto hesitated.

"Are you sure? I think I have something," She smiled.

"What is it, Yugao-chan?" Naruto curious to find out what in hell was she talking about.

Yugao didn't respond...well not in words anyways. She leaned in and kissed Naruto on his lips. But it didn't stop there, Yugao's tongue slipped through and playfully touched Naruto's. He placed her hands around her waist and and picked her up and pushed her against the door. Yugao straddled her legs around Naruto, allowing her better axcess into his mouth. They kissed for what seemed an eternity. Slowly Yugao broke away. She wore a very seductive grin.

"Why don't you come in Naruto-kun? There's more than just that."

Naruto was about to say something, but didn't have time as Yugao grabbed him aggressivly by his shirt collar and led him inside of her apartment.

--------------------------

A.N- End of Chapter 2. Yugao's making her move. Our blonde hero is going to have one hell of a night. The next chapter is going to start out with a lemon right off the bat. So be prepared. I hoped you like one. If you did or didn't, tell me in the reviews. I got 8 for the first chapter. That's the most I ever gotten. I feel special. Keep it up. You know the drill. The more you review, the more I write. Vamos.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.- Sorry I haven't updated. I got stuck writing the lemon. But today in Spanish, I got a general idea, so I ran with it. This chapter is alot shorter than the others. I hope you like it. Charge!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. BTW Colts are the best team in the NFL. If your a Pats fan, I don't like you...ok jk...or am I?

-------------------

_How in the hell did I get into this situation?" _Naruto cursed to himself. "_Who knows what she is planning to do?"_

_**"What are you complaining about, kit. You know you want that human woman. You didn't seem scared when you two were kissing each other outside," **_The Kyuubi howled in laughter.

_"Shut up, you stupid fox. I did want her. BUT THAT WAS BEFORE SHE HANDCUFFED ME TO HER BED!" _Naruto yelled inside his mind. He couldn't remember when Yugao-chan did it, but indeed she did handcuff him to her headboard. Naruto wondered how the hell he got into this predictament.

_Flashback_

_"You're a great kisser, Naruto-kun," Yugao smiled at Naruto. She was on top of him, her legs around his waist._

_"You're good too, Yugao-chan," Naruto grinned. Yugao's face lit up and for his compliment, Naruto got another kiss. A passionate one where tongues left each mouth and explored their counterparts. Naruto put his hands on Yugao's behind and squeezed each cheek. Yugao moaned softly and continued to kiss him. She reached over Naruto and grabbed something. He didn't notice because he was enjoying the moment. _

_Clack._

_Naruto broke off the kiss and looked at Yugao. "Did you hear something?"_

_Clack._

_"What the he-" Naruto tried to get up, but fell back into the bed. He looked at his wrists and noticed that a pair of handcuff were around each one. "What the hell?" Naruto whispered to himself. He kept struggling against the cuffs, but with no luck. He was stuck. Starstruck, he slowly turned to Yugao who had one of the biggest smiles Naruto had ever seen._

_"Y-Y-Yugao-ch-chan. What are you doi-" Naruto couldn't finish because Yugao bent over and kissed him on his lips._

_"I want to tease you a little bit," Yugao smirked. She slowly started to fondle her breasts. Naruto, still in shock because of the handcuffs, just stared at Yugao. "Just relax, Naruto-kun. You will like this, I promise." She bent over and gave him a quick peck. She rolled off him him and stood next to him. "I'll be right back." She smiled seductively. Then she turned and walked out the room._

_End Flashback_

_**"Well kit. Do what the human female says. Relax," **_The Kyuubi suggested.

_"Why don't you go back to sleep, you stupid demon fox." _Naruto growled.

_**"Hahaha. Look up kit," **_Kyuubi simply said.

_"Don't try to distra-" _Naruto looked up. His eyes looked up and saw Yugao the doorway.

"I'm ready, Naruto-kun." Yugao said casually as she untied her robes. Naruto watched the silk robe fall off her petite body. She had on dark blue bra white trimming. She wore a matching pair of panties that fit her curves to perfection. She let her long purple hair flow against her breasts and stood there. Naruto was speechless, just staring at the beautiful women who had him cuffed to her bed. _Y-Yugao-chan is even more beautiful with clothes off. _

Yugao just smiled at her Naruto. She looked over him and noticed a bulge in his pants. _"Time to play with my Naruto-kun. But those clothes might be a problem."_

Yugao walked to her dresser and grabbed a kunai from her holster. She swayed her way toward Naruto until she was towering over him.

Naruto glared at the kunai with a death stare. _WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO WITH THAT?!" _"W-what a-are you g-g-going to do with th-that-ku-ku-kunai, Yugao-chan."

"I'm going to do this." She pushed gently pushed the kunai against Naruto. She moved it up against his clothes, cutting it with ease. "Those clothes, Naruto-kun, they are going to just get in the way." She grinned in a sexy way.

Naruto looked at his shirt and smiled to himself. _Shit that was close._

Meanwhile Yugao climbed back onto Naruto and slid off the remnants of his shirt off his chiseled body. _I'm going to have fun with this. _She thought. She leaned and whispered in Naruto's ear," Tonight, your mine."

Yugao kissed Naruto. He could feel her large breasts against him. He wanted to touch them so bad. But since his hands were tied up, he couldn't do anything, but follow. She broke the kiss and sucked on his neck. Naruto heart began to race and his breathing became faster. Able to feel Naruto's heartbeat, Yugao began to slowly kissed her away down his body. After a few kisses on his abdomen, she arrived at her destination. She kissed the bulge and put her soft hand over it, teasing Naruto. She unbuttoned his pants, and one at a time, pulled each pant leg off until all that was left was his checkered boxers. His 10 in member, fully erect, stood high. Yugao grinned. _I am going to enjoy this. _She gave a quick kiss to the head of his penis and kept kissing down the entire shaft. She knibbled rapidly at Naruto's balls and returned to the main course. Giving one last smile at Naruto, she put her mouth onto the head and slowly slid her mouth up and down. Naruto was going beserk. He had never felt this much pleasure before. Losing his fear of the handcuffs, he closed his eyes and moaned. Yugao increased her pace and started to rub her hands up and down simultaniously, bringing even more pleasure to the blond. Naruto moaned loudly, and panted heavily.

"Oh...OH..Yugao-chan. I'm going to cum!" Naruto yelled.

Yugao pulled out Naruto's dick from her mouth and smiled. She moved her hand at an incredible pace, encouraging him to do the deed. She got her wish as a white substance exploded from the tip of his penis and covered her face. Naruto looked at her in horror. _Oh shit. I hope she doesn't get turned off. _But Yugao simply licked off the rest off his dick and swallowed. She flashed a thank you smile while she wiped the cum off her face. "That was good, Naruto-kun," She said, licking her fingers," It's my turn to return a favor." She stood up and climbed up the bed until Naruto's head was resting in between her legs. Now understanding what she meant, Naruto instinctivily pulled down her panties with his teeth. After a few seconds, he was successful. He teased Yugao by kissing around her pussy. Then he stuck out his tongue and pushed gently into her vagina. She moaned quietly and arched her neck. On cue, he moved his tongue rapidly in and out, up and down, side to side. Ever since returning with from his training with Jiraiya, Naruto had become an expert pussy eater. He knew all the secrets and didn't hold back in this case. Yugao was moaning like a wild animal, but enjoying every second of it. He didn't stop, but went even faster, awarding him with even more loud screams from Yugao.

"Naru-," She managed to say, but was replaced with really loud moaning. A large amount of juices flowing from her clit and Naruto happily licked it all up. He loved to hear Yugao-chan moan. It sounded so sexy. He continued to lick around, trying to lick up all the remaining cum. He stopped and grinned. "How was that, Yugao-chan?"

"Naru-Naruto-kun. That was amazing," She panted, trying to regain her breath. She never expected Naruto to be so damn good at this. Now it's time for the real deal. She reached over and uncuffed Naruto from the headboard. The first thing Naruto was put his hands on her breasts and rubbed. His foxy grin showed his excitement. He got up slightly and and kissed Yugao's neck. He kissed it and moved down to her breasted and sucked on them for a while. Yugao moaned and ran her hand through her long purple locks. She rubbed her clit, gaining double the pleasure. "Please. Naruto-kun. Stick your big cock inside my pussy!" She screamed. She rolled over and spread her legs, revealing her womanhood. Naruto grabbed his penis and moved it around the entrance. Yugao couldn't take it no more. "Come on Naruto-kun. Stop teasing me!" Naruto slowly slid his cock into her pussy and move his hips. Yugao squealed in delight as she felt the large penis enter her. Naruto pumped deeper and deeper. Yugao not caring who heard her, screamed loud. Naruto increased his pace, going faster and faster. Yugao screamed like a banshee. Her large breasts moved up and down, making Naruto wanting to fondle them even more.

"Ah Ah AHH," screamed Yugao. Naruto could feel he was going to cum again, so he started to pull out of Yugao, but she stopped him. "No, this time inside me. I want it inside me." Naruto just grinned, letting loose his cum inside Yugao. She smiled as she felt the warm sticky liquid flowed inside her. Still inside her, Naruto leaned over and kissed her. Yugao returned it back and for a couple of minutes, thats all they did until finally Naruto pulled out his cock out of the exausted Yugao. He leaned back against the pillow, and stared at the ceiling. He felt Yugao's head against his chest. He smiled and looked at his lover.

"Yugao-chan...Your great in bed," Naruto complimented.

"You're amazing, Naruto-kun." Yugao replied, cuddling into his chest. She looked up with him," What now, Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked at her. _She is so freaking sexy." _Naruto thought to himself. Both Naruto and Yugao were thinking the same thing at the same time.

"You wanna go again?" Both said at the same time.

------------------------

Sunlight poured into the room. Completely exsausted, Naruto and Yugao were asleep. Naruto rolled over just as the sunlight drowned him. He slowly open his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He looked at the now asleep Yugao. She had her head on his neck, her arms around his chest. He looked at her body. The sunlight made her body look even more beautiful. He ran his fingers through her hair.

_**"You surprised me, kit. I didn't know you could go that long." **_The Kyuubi yawned, clearly just waking up himself.

_"There are alot of things you don't know, baka." _Naruto said to the fox.

_**"Or so you think. But I know stuff that you don't even know," **_Replied Kyuubi.

_"What is that supp-" _Naruto stopped thinking as he felt Yugao move.

"Hey, sleepy-head." He laughed.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. What time is it?" Yugao asked sleepily.

"It's 7:40," Naruto replied.

Yugao's eyes opened up instantly. She got up and put a cover around her body. "7:40? I was supposed be at work at 7:00. Shit! I have to take a shower." She was about to get off the bed, but before doing that she got off, she leaned over and gave Naruto a huge kiss. "Sorry about this, but I really gotta go in." She jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Naruto layed in the bed for a couple of seconds until he decided on what he was going to do. He put on his boxers and walked toward the bathroom. He open the door, and got into the shower with Yugao. About 30 minutes of groping and making out, Naruto and Yugao exited the shower. They returned to the room and began to get dressed. Naruto couldn't find his shirt, but remembered the kunai incident. He decided to just go shirtless. He turned around and watched Yugao put on her ANBU armor. She kissed Naruto one last time before putting on her mask and jumped out the window.

_What am I going to do today? I guess I can train on the Rasengan. Yeah thats what I'll do. I'll train today. _He smiled to himself. He put back on his shuriken holster and strapped it back on his leg. He looked at the bed and grinned. He just had unbelievable sex with Yugao-chan. He snatched his katana and lept out the open window.

-----------------

End of Chapter 3. I hope you like this. I tried my best. I'm not very good at writing lemons. But hopefully this is good enough. Thanks for the review. I want to get to 20 now. Please don't let me down. Thats all I live for...ok maybe that not true, but you get the idea. Later my peoples


	4. Chapter 4

Sweat dripped from Naruto's body as he leaned against the logs at the training grounds. Naruto put his hands behind head and looked up at the clouds. It was noon in Konohagakure. Since leaving Yugao's apartment, he ran quickly to his own apartment and changed into black shorts and a white tank-top. He had on his jounin vest he recieved a year ago. Afterwards, he went straight to the training his control over the Rasengan. Although he could do a perfect Rasengan, he had to have a Kage Bushin gather and control the chakra. Naruto wanted to do it with just one hand, but it was alot harder than he thought.

_"Concentrate. Concentrate." _Naruto adviced himself as stood up and began to swirl chakra in his right hand. _"Almost there. Come on. Just a little more," _The chakra tightened into a small blue ball. _"YES I GO-" _As Naruto was celebrating, the Rasengan became unstable and exploded. The waves of chakra expanded outward. Small cuts formed on Naruto's face and arms.

_"What am I messing up? Ero-sennin can the Rasengan with one hand. Why can't I?" _Naruto wondered. He leaned back against the log, taking a little break. He closed his eyes and tried to come up with answer. _"Maybe the less ch-" _

Rumble

_"Shut up, stomach. I'm trying to concentrate." _

Rumble

_"I'm not going to go until I figure this out._

RUMBLE RUMBLE

Pissed off at himself, Naruto got up and slowly walked towards his favorite place to eat.

-----------------------

"Urgent message for Mai and Tai from Hokage-sama."

No answer.

Saying his signature phrase," How troublesome," Shikamaru knocked again," Urgent message for Mai and Tai from Hokage-sama.

This time, the door slowly swung open, revealing a very sleep Mai. She wore a pink shirt with black short shorts. She rubbed her left eyes and

"Who? What?" Mai yawned.

"Message from the Hokage. I need both of you to get dressed and come with me." Shikamaru muttered.

"Tsunade-sama? What does she want?" Mai asked wearily.

Shikamaru sighed," I can't tell you. Orders from the Hokage herself. Please get dressed. She is not one to get angry with."

Mai looked back inside room. "Give us 10 min, ok? I have to wake up Tai real fast." Mai said as she closed the door. Shikamaru scowled.

"What a drag. First, Tsunade-sama sent me on this riduculous errand. I had to wait for 15 minutes for them to open the door. And now I have to wait even more." Shikamaru layed against the ground and looked at the clouds.

"TAI! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP AND DRESSED." Mai screamed.

"And now I'm stuck with the crazy ones," Shikamaru grunted.

-----------------------

"Another order of the miso please, Ayame-chan." Naruto asked.

"One order of miso ramen, got it." She smiling handing the ramen-obsessed ninja another bowl.

"Thanks Ayame-chan. I can't wait," Naruto cried in joy. Nearly jumping out of his seat, he graciously took the bowl of ramen and began to devour it like there was no tomorrow. Ayame looked his amusement at Naruto, laughing when he nearly swallowed his fork. Naruto looked up at her in puzzlement.

"What's so funny, Ayame-chan?" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

Ayame put both hands on her mouth trying to contain her laughter, but was unsuccessful. Ayame howled in laughter and pointed to his face,"Your face," She giggled even more," Look at your face Naruto."

Naruto watched her break up in front of her. He looked at her like she was crazy. "...ok Ayame-chan. I'll look at my face." She handed Naruto a small mirror and waited to see his reaction. Naruto slowly brought the mirror to his face and laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me Ayame-chan that my face is completely covered with ramen?" He joked.

"I tried...I tried," She said, gaining back her composure," But it was so funny. I'm sorry Naruto.

"Ah don't say that. It was funny. I would've probably laughed too if I was you." He grinned. Ayame looked passed him and stared across the street.

"Ummm Naruto. Who's that guy with the white hair on the roof across the street. He's been staring at me for a while now. He's starting to freak me out," She whispered in his ear.

Naruto turned his head and looked at the roof. He saw the culprit and sighed under his breath. "Damn, Ero-sennin." He turned back to Ayame-chan and handed her some ryo. "There should be enough there to pay off everything. I'll go take care of THAT guy." He gestured to peeper.

"Don't hurt him, Naruto. He looks pretty old." She stated.

He laughed," I won't. I promise." As he turned around and ran out the door.

-------------------

"She's a good looking woman. This is going to be good research for my next book." Jiraiya muttered to himself.

"I"M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU PERVERT!"

Jiraiya jumped around and saw his latest pupil runnin towards him. _"Shit! Naruto! He's going to kill me! I better play it cool." _"Hey Naruto. It not the way you are thinking. I wasn't looking at her...I was looking at the ramen. Looks good from up here. Yum!" Jiraiya prayed that it worked.

"LIAR. YOU WERE USING AYAME-CHAN FOR YOUR RESEARCH, WEREN'T YOU?!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. He shot a death glare at Jiraiya.

"I just said I was looking at the ramen. Geez. You don't ever listen," Jiraiya said sincerily.

Calming himself down, he turned away," Just don't do it again. I swear the next time Ayame-chan tell me that your peeping again. There will be one less Sannin in the world."

Jiraiya gulped and nodded.

"By the way, what are you doing here anyways? Is the contest done already?" Naruto whispered to his sensei.

"Yep. Finished just last night. It's the best one yet. I have some pictures if you want to see them," Jiraiya grinned.

Naruto's cheeks turned a bright red. "Hell yes, Ero-sennin. You know how bad I wanted to go." He ran towards Jiraiya and jumped up and down like an academy student becoming a genin.

"Not now. You have buisness to attend to, my pupil. Tsunade sent me here to relay a message. She wants you to go to the Chuunin Stadium at 1 sharp. Don't be late either. She seemed really cranky this morning.

"What am I supposed to do over there?" Naruto wondered

"Beats the hell out of me. Just go over there already," Jiraiya said with a fake grin. _I wish I could tell you. But Tsunade made me promise...more like threaten my life to not to tell you. Just hope your rested."_

Naruto stood there for a second, then it hit him," I know. Ero-sennin. She wants to pronounce me the next hokage of Konohagakure. I better get going." Naruto began to run in the opposite direction, but stopped suddenly. "Oh yeah, I have a question to ask you. How are you able to do the Rasengan with just one hand?"

Jiraiya's face turned serious. "It takes alot of chakra control to do that. I had many years to perfect it. You right now don't have enough control over your chakra to do it without a Kage Bushin," He noticed Naruto look away," But...you should know that you're ahead of where Yondaime Hokage was. And he was the best ninja I had ever seen.

Naruto's face reverted back to his usual happy self. "That's why I'm going to become the next Hokage, Ero-sennin," He smiled and jumped his way to Chuunin Stadium.

Jiraiya just laughed at Naruto until he was out of sight. After he couldn't see him, he pulled his telescope and grinned pervertedly. "Where was I..."

-------------------------

"Where are we going?" Tai asked angrily. She hated to wake up so early. In her eyes, 12 was still pretty early.

"Hokage-sama asked me to get you both and escort you to the Chuunin Stadium. There you will have your test." Shikamaur simply stated.

"Oh crap, Tai. The test. I wonder whats its going to be about. Wait a minute. Should Kai be with us?" She asked Shikamaru.

"What a drag. Kai or whatever his name is already took his test earlier this morning. He is now a jounin of the village. He seems to made good friends with Kakashi Hatake."

"Perverts!" Mai and Tai said in unison.

_Troublesome," _He thought," _First these two. And aparently this Kai guy is a pervert like Kakashi. This village gets wierder and wierder every day."_

"We're here ladies. Follow me and we can see Tsunade-sama." Shikamaru said with one last sigh.

--------------------------

"A 5000 ryo thats he's going to be late again, Kakashi," She grinned.

"I'll take that bet, Tsunade-sama." The copy ninja said, closing his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"I feel good about this one, Shizune. He's always late. I can't lose," Tsunade laughed.

"I don't know. I guess your right Hokage-sama," Shizune sighed.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "Good timing Naruto,"

Naruto Uzumake jumped from the top of the stadium into the Hokage box. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-san, Baa-chan."

Tsunade jumped out of her seat and clobbered Naruto on his head. "You little punk! I just lost 5000 Ryo. Why did you come on time?"

Naruto sat on the ground, rubbing his head. "Ero-sennin said to come early so I wouldn't get in trouble."

Tsunade scowled," Damn Jiraiya." She gathered chakra in her hand and ran it through Naruto's hair. In a couple of seconds, Naruto felt no pain.

"Thanks Baa-chan," he muttered," What do you want me for?"

Taking her seat again, Tsunade put her hand underneath her head," You are going to give a test to some new ninja."

"What new ninja?"

Tsunade laughed inside her head. _Dense as ever Naruto" _She closed her eyes. "That doesn't matter. You are going to fight them and see what they're skills are. From then, we'll place them where we see fit."

Naruto just blinked," Ordinary rules apply?" This question was directed towards Kakashi.

"Attack with the intent to kill," He stated.

"Gotcha." Naruto grinned, cracking his knuckles. "Who's my opponent?"

"You'll see," She said as she noticed Shikamaru walk in with Mai and Tai in tow.

"Here's the two ladies, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru sighed.

"Naruto. You're going to face...Mai and Tai. 2 vs. 1.

"WHAT?!" All three yelled at the exact same time.

Kakashi sighed. He closed his book, and returned it to his shuriken holster. "It will be test of their skills and your own, Naruto."

"I can't fight them, Kakashi-sensei. I just can't." Naruto blurted out.

"Oh are you scared, Naruto-kun? It's ok if you don't want to be beat my a couple of girls. We understand," Mai laughed.

Naruto faced Mai and pointed," I'm not scared. The next Hokage never backs down from a challenge and I'll be damned if I start now," Naruto yelled.

"Now since that is settled, get down there and fight," Tsunade smirked," Naruto you go ahead. Mai, Tai I need to speak to you real quick."

Without wasting a second, Naruto jumped off the Hokage box and landed on the stadium floor. He started to stretch for his upcoming bout with the two kunoichi. Mai and Tai made their way closer to Tsunade.

"What did you need to tell us, Hokage-sama?" Tai asked.

Tsunade leaned closer, just enough so where she could talk to them in privacy. "Girls, don't let your friendship with Naruto get in the way of your fight. This is very important because it will decide where you will be placed in the village. Also, attack with the intent to kill. Anything less than that against that man over there will be futile. He is very strong, so do your best."

"What if accidently hurt Naruto-kun?" Mai asked worringly.

Godaime Hokage just laughed. "Trust me girls, you won't hurt his guy. The only thing that will hurt him is losing. Nothing else. Now get down there and give us a good fight."

"Yes, Ma'am," Both cried as the jumped off the balconey.

------------------------------

Naruto, Mai and Tai stood in the middle of the stadium preparing for their fight. Naruto made sure he had enough shuriken and kunais. The girls did the same. After making enough preparations, they were ready to rumble.

Running his hand through his blonde hair, Naruto finally said something," Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"You just worry about yourself Naruto-kun," Mai replied.

Naruto took a fighting stance very similar to Lee's. Mai and Tai got into their fighting stances as well. No dared moved until they heard the go ahead.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Are you ready?" Naruto nodded. "Mai and Tai! Are your ready? Mai gave a thumbs up. "Alright, then BEGIN!!"

Immediately Naruto took at several junai and threw Mai. Shuriken intercepted the kunai, knocking them off their projected path. Seeing that using weapons would be nearly impossible with two opponents, Naruto decided to use his signature jutsu to even up the odds.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**!" A Naruto clone appeared next to him. Both Narutos charged Mai and Tai. He successfully divided them up. "This is more like it," The real Naruto said to himself," I can take on Mai while my clone takes on Tai."

Mai noticed that she and Tai were seprated, but she couldn't do anything about it. Then then thought of an idea.

**"Suiton: Suishouha no Jutsu!" **The stadium started to flood with water appearing out of nowhere. It got higher and higher until it was about 5ft high. Naruto flowed chakra through his feet, allowing him to stand on top of the water.

"They are very good with water, Tsunade." Kakashi stated.

"Very," Tsunade only said.

----------

"Damn, water. I don't have any good water jutsu to use. They have the advantage," Naruto growled.

Tai taking advantage of the distraction Mai set up made handsigns. **"Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu (Water Shark Jutsu). **A column of water twisted itself into a large shark-like form and raced toward Naruto. Thinking quickly on his feet, the Naruto clone countered. "**Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **Naruto clone inhaled deeply and blow out a giant ball of fire. They connected in the middle of the stadium. It seemed to be an even match until the shark went right through the fireball and engulfed the clone making him disappear in a poof.

"Damn," Naruto muttered," ** Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu! ( Fire Dragon) **It caught Tai off guard as she didn't see it coming fast enough. It covered her entire body. Her body turned to liquid, leaving Naruto shocked. _"When did she use a water clone? She is fast."_

"When did she use a water clone, Kakashi? I didn't see it," Tsunade asked.

"She used it immediately after the water shark. Her handsigns were fast. I had to use this." He motioned at his left eyes. The Sharigan fully activated stared at the battlefield. Tsunade thought, _"She must be good if Kakashi had to use the Sharingan."_

_----------_

**"Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu" **Naruto directed this one toward Mai. Mai made no defense, but she smiled. Just as the dragon was about to reach her, a wall of water emerged, and blocked the fire attack. Tai arose from underneath the water, and stood next to Mai. Both grinned.

"Tired yet, Naruto-kun?" Tai asked mockingly.

"Because if you are, we can quit," Mai chimed in.

These remarks pissed Naruto off. "I won't give up. You will have to kill me first!"

Mai looked at Tai and smiled. "Ok Naruto-kun. Let's finish this Tai."

Mai bit her thumb and smeared it on Tai right arm. Tai bit her thumb and smeared the blood on Mai left arm. Both then proceeded to make a long string of handsigns.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Both screamed, slamming their hands against the water. A large poof of smoke covered the stadium. After everything cleaned, Mai and Tai were standing upon a large shark.

---------

"A Summoning Jutsu?!" Kakashi and Tsunade blurted out at the same time. Kakashi was the first to break the silence," I heard of a shark summoning, but I never seen it before. These girls are not ordinary shinobi. They are very powerful indeed. Easily Jounin level. Naruto better not mess around."

"You're underestimating my pupil, Kakashi."

Tsunade closed her eyes and muttered," Jiraiya?"

Kakashi turned around and saw the Sannin leaning against the wall, grinning. "Just watch."

---------

Naruto's mind was racing. _"WHAT?! A summon. I really can't take this guy on like this. It's a freakin shark in water._ Naruto gathered his chakra and bit thumb also.

"**Summoning no Jutsu"** A giant toad appeared out of nowhere. Naruto stood on top of his head. "Yo Gamakichi."

"What did you summon me for? You know just to call Pops when you need to fight."

"Boss Toad is too big for this place. Your just the right size. I need your help."

"Just call Pops. I'm bu-"

**"Suiton: Teppoudama (Water Bullet)!" **The shark shot out a large spherical ball of water at Naruto and Gamakichi.

"Hurry up Gamakichi. DO SOMETHING!" Naruto yelled.

Gamakichi opened his mouth,**"Suiton: Teppoudama!"** Gamakichi blocked the attack with his own water bullet. Naruto sighed in relief. _That couldn've been bad"_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WERE YOU TRYING TO GET ME HURT?!" The toad yelled at Naruto.

Naruto stomped his foot," Enough. I have an idea. Gamakichi, the oil!" Following his orders, oil jetted out of the toads mouth. Naruto wasted no time,**"Katon: Endan!" **Fire came out of Naruto's mouth. It connected with the oil and made a gigantic fireball that completely covered shark. It cried in pain and disappeared. Just from the heat of the flame, most of the water evaporated, returning the field to what it was before. However, Mai managed to dodge the attack somehow, Tai was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm gone kid. Don't call me back again you hear." Gamakichi roared as he left in a puff of smoke.

"Whatev-"

**"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" **Naruto didn't have time to react as he was hit by tremendous force of water hit, completely enveloping him. The pressure of the water caused Naruto to crash into the wall, leaving a large crater.

---------

"Ouch, that had to hurt," Jiraiya said out loud.

"Is Naruto-san ok," Shizune asked.

Tsunade didn't know what to say. Such a powerful attack hit Naruto head on. Who knows what damage that caused. "Maybe...Maybe I should stop the fight?" She started to stand up, but she felt Jiraiya put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her movements.

"Let them keep going. Naruto isn't out just yet."

--------------

"I think you over did it, Tai," Mai told her best friend.

"I thought he would put up some-sort of defense. It hit him directly. I feel so bad," Tai said with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Poor Naruto-kun..." Mai muttered.

"I'm not done yet...I won't give up!" A voice coughed.

Everyone, besides Jiraiya, stared in disbelief as Naruto slowly pushed himself off the ground. His clothes were tattered and ripped. His face covered with scratches and scrapes. His left arm was bent awkwardly. "I told you. You will have to kill me before I give up." He gathered what was left of his chakra in his right hand. A small blue ball swirled tightly, until a perfect Rasengan formed.

"Naruto-kun..." Tai muttered underneath her breath.

Mai just glared at the shinobi. She couldn't move a muscle. _"Tai hit him directly with that jutsu. He shouldn't even be concious right now. Who...what is this guy?"_

"DON"T JUST STAND THERE! ATTACK ME! ATTACK ME!" Naruto screamed at Mai and Tai.

Without thinking, Mai performed the indentical handsigns Tai did just a few moments before," I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" **A vortex of water surged to the battle-torn Naruto. Bracing himself with whatever strength he had, he launched the Rasengan directly at the swirling water. Both attacks created a huge typhoon of water that rose high into the sky. Everyone was in complete awe in what they were seeing. It rages for what seemed like an eternity, but soon dissolved. Everyone searched frantically for any signs of movement.

"Over there," Kakashi pointed," It looks like Mai and Tai!"

Both girls were exausted. The pressurre of the water drained most of their chakra. Mai was on her knees, coughing up water that she had accidently swallowed. Tai stood weakly over the field. She had no strength whatsoever. She tried to move, but she was too weak. She ended up falling next to Mai. Across from them, stood Naruto. He had his head down. He didn't move for anything. Red chakra became visible and Naruto lifted his head up. His blue eyes were replaced with blood red. Simultaniously 3 chakra tails emerged from his body. He let out a deafening primal scream and charged Mai and Tai.

"FUCK. HE SKIPPED RIGHT TO 3 TAILS," Jiraiya screamed. He jumped off the balcony. He landed in front of Naruto and placed a seal on his head. Instantly, the red chakra dissappeared just as fast as it appeared. Naruto's limp body fell foward, only to be caught by Jiraiya. He took off the seal and returned in back into his holster.

"Tsunade, get some medical attention down here. Naruto is unconcious. And Mai and Tai don't look in good shape."

Jiraiya lastly turned to the girls. "Look's like we have 2 more jounin in Konohagakure."


	5. Chapter 5

A.N- Sorry for not updating for so long. School has been...well as Shikamaru would say troublesome to say the least. Thanks for the reviews. My goal now is to get at least 30 reviews. Don't let me down now. Anyways lets get the show on the road.

------------------

Three Days Later

Naruto hated hospitals. It was too plain. The cheap white paint covering the walls. The horrible stench of the hospital. And most of all, the horrible hospital food they served to the patients. Naruto shuddered in fear at this thought. The last time he was here, he practically starved himself.

_"I have to get out of his hell hole!"_

Naruto scanned the room for a possible escape route. First he looked at the air vent that was conveniently placed over his bed. But he shook his head in disgust, remembering when he tried to escape through the vent.

_Flashback_

_Naruto snickered to himself as he pulled off the vent and carefully set against the bed. "Time to make my escape." He thought to himself. One at time, he pushed each of his arms through the small opening. His shoulders were wide, and decided to not go in, but determined to escape, Naruto somehow maneuvered both his shoulders into the vent. Pulling his entire body upwards, he crawled a little bit, but realized that it was a dead-end. He backtracked back to the opening and tried to get out; however, this time he couldn't get back through. He got stuck at his shoulders, leaving his legs hanging down from ceiling. _

_"Oh shit," He muttered to himself_

_Naruto couldn't do anything about it, so he waited until someone came by and checked up on him. A hour and a severely pissed off Naruto later, he heard the door creak open. He heard distinct clacking from wooden shoes. Only one person made those clacks. _

_"Oh shit."_

_The only person Naruto didn't want to come in just happened to visit his favorite pupil. A broad built man with long spiky white hair walked into the room. Jiraiya was a leg hanging out of the ceiling. Not knowing what to expect, he pulled out a kunai and slowly made his way deeper into the room. He looked upwards and noticed a light green hospital gown hanging from the vent. Jiraiya knew instantly who it was._

_"What do we have hear? Uzumaki Naruto trying to make an escape from the hospital?" Jiraiya slyly grinned._

_"Shut the hell up Ero-sennin and help me get out of here!"_

_"Wrong answer, Naruto." Jiraiya clacked his way over to the door. "Oh Tsunade. Will you come over to Naruto's room? Be sure to bring Sakura and the rest of the female nurses."_

_"NO!!"_

_End Flashback_

Still to this day, when Naruto happened to be in the hospital for injuries or some other reasons, the women of Konohagakure Hospital always gave him a perverted smile.

"Not through the vent. What about the window?" Naruto asked himself. He shot a quick glance toward the large sliding window. But he shook his head again, remembering another failed escape.

_Flashback_

_"NARUTO! GET BACK INTO THAT BED NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!!" Tsunade roared._

_"Please follow Hokage-sama's orders. You aren't well," Shizune pleaded._

_Naruto just grinned as he readied himself to jump out the window. "Not this time Baa-chan, Shizune-san. I'm going to escape through this open window and no one is going to stop me."_

_"Naruto! Wait. That window isn't open. It clos-" Shizune started to say._

_Naruto didn't let her finish her warning. He threw himself at the window, but in his haste he forgot open the window. He crashed head first into the glass window. It demolished in completely. Our blonde hero fell unconscious from the impact._

_"ed," Shizune muttered. _

_  
Tsunade howled in laughter. "Idiot."_

_End Flashback_

_"Besides,"_Naruto thought to himself," The_ old hag put steel bars on the window. I can easily use a jutsu too get out, but then that money is going to come out of my pay-check." _Naruto sighed. He was never going to get out...well not this time. Deciding not to even bother this time, he relaxed against the pillow. He gazed at the clock, observing every second that passed by.

Tick

Tick

Tick.

"I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Naruto jumped out of his bed and made a mad dash to the door. He opened it wildly, but stopped in his tracks.

"Get in that bed now, Naruto. Before I beat the living crap out of you," She warned.

Naruto gulped and slowly made his way back to the bed. He laid back down as the pink haired Sakura walked in with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi.

"Oh...Hi Sakura-chan. I was just about to going to find you. I haven't seen you in a while.-"

"Enough of your stupid excuses. I know what you were trying to do," She snapped," Not this time. Not on my watch."

Kakashi just shook his head behind his book," That was a horrible excuse. I had faith in you."

"Don't try to support him, Kakashi-sensei. He was trying to escape."

Kakashi looked at the former student Sakura, then at Naruto." Couldn't find an escape route huh?"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI," Sakura cried.

"What? If I were Naruto, I would've done the same thing. Hospital freak me out." Kakashi concluded. It was beyond comprehension that the legendary Kakashi Hatake couldn't go toe to toe with the most dangerous criminal known without fear, but he was scared of hospitals.

"Get it together you two. This is not a time for this," Tsunade ordered," We have more pressing matters. Like why in the hell did Naruto go straight to 3 tails?"

Sakura covered her mouth with her small hands. "Oh please excuse me." She rushed out of the room.

3 of the most powerful ninjas in the world were assembled in one small room.

"What happened to you?" Tsunade asked.

"I-I don't know. One minute I was completely depleted of chakra and then the next minute, I suddenly surged through with a ridiculous amount of the Kyuubi's chakra. It flooded my entire body at once. That's all I remember.

Silence filled the room for minutes.

"You don't think that the seal is..." Kakashi muttered.

"Weakening," Finished Jiraiya," Maybe, Naruto show us your stomach."

Naruto lifted up his gown, just enough that his stomach was visible. The seal that was tattooed on Naruto's stomach appeared, though much more faded since the last time Kakashi and Jiraiya had seen it.

"What can we do, Jiraiya? This isn't just an ordinary seal. This is Yondaime's seal." Kakashi wondered.

Jiraiya replied, "The seal was never meant to keep the Kyuubi imprisoned forever. It was meant to allow both Naruto and the foxes' chakra to blend into one. As Naruto grows older, the seal weakens slightly until one day its going to go away. All we can do is just wait, and make sure this never happens again."

Jiraiya turned to Naruto. _"He's a splitting image of Minato at his age."_He grinned," So Naruto, you understand what's going on?"

Naruto simply shook his head.

"What we're saying is that, from now on, take it easy. Try not to get your emotions too high. Scale back on the missions. Take a little break and relax."

Naruto nodded reluctantly.

"Any questions," Tsunade requested.

"Yeah just one. WHEN THE HELL CAN I GET OUT THIS PLACE?" Yelled Naruto. Secretly behind Tsunade back, Kakashi gave him a thumbs up sign.

"You little punk," Tsunade responded, landing her fist upon his head," YOU GET OUT WHEN I SAY YOU CAN GET OUT. SO GET OUT!"

"Stupid, Baa-chan. Stop hitting me in the head like that," Naruto whined. Not hearing what she said, Naruto just complained and complained. Kakashi was going berserk trying to get Naruto's attention. "You can leave. Get out." He silently mouthed to the blonde ninja.

Naruto stared at Kakashi crazy. "Are you ok, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi slapped himself on the fore-head. "Run Naruto. Run away from this horrible place." He grabbed Naruto's hand, and pulled his out the door. "Catch you later, suckers. HAHAHA,"

Jiraiya and Tsunade stood speechless in the room.

"Kakashi really hates hospitals huh?"

Jiraiya turned to his former teammate," All seriousness, Tsunade, what are we going to do? You know as well as I know if the fox gets control, then there is no way we can stop it. Delay it some, but not stop it."

Tsunade plopped herself against Naruto's bed. She agreed with Jiraiya. There were simply not enough power to stop the Kyuubi. "I don't know myself. What about that seal you made 2 years ago? Won't that do the job?"

The toad sage shook his head," Maybe. I haven't used it since Naruto went 5-tails against Akatsuki. And I haven't made any extra ones yet. It will take some time."

"Will you make some, you know, just in case," she asked.

"Yeah I will, but only you would go on a date with me?" The white-haired Sannin grinned.

Waiting for the usual " NO YOU PERVERT," Jiraiya was shocked by what he heard," Sure, why not. But you have to pay." Tsunade laughed.

Jiraiya laughed," I knew you couldn't resist my charm. I'm a good looking ma-" Tsunade sent him flying into the wall.

"You conceded old fart. I decided for the first time that I going on a date with you and you act like that," She said angrily.

Jiraiya rubbed his head just like Naruto did when Sakura or Tsunade hit him. He stood and dusted himself off," We better get going before you end up killing me." He opened the door," Ladies first."

Tsunade snorted in disgust at Jiraiya newly found hospitality as she walked out of the room. Behind her back, jumped and clacked his heels and proceeded to follow him.

---------------------

Just on the outside Konohagakure, a squad of shinobi slowly made their way to the village.

"Are you sure your ready to come back here?" Asked the only female in the group.

He didn't say a word. He continued to make his way onto his destination. He was dressed in ANBU-like armor with a katana slung over his back. His raven hair over his faces, covering his dark eyes. The female slowed her pace until she was beside her other team-mate.

"Suigetsu. Do you think we should be doing this? Our mission is to find Uchiha Itachi?"

Suigetsu looked at her with a wierd look," I don't understand it either. First Sasuke wants us to find Itachi at all costs, but all of a sudden he needs to go the Leaf Village. Maybe its that demon bastard, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sasuke flinched when he heard Naruto. He immediately faced them and glared at them with his Sharingan activated. Both ceased talking. Satisfied, Sasuke turned around. _"Naruto..."_

-------------------------

Knock

_"Damn it. I was about to go asleep," _Naruto grumbled as he pushed himself from his bed. _"Who in the hell!" _

Knock.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Naruto roared as he pulled on his pants. He cursed his way to the door. "Good for nothing people in this village won't let me sleep...," It trailed off as soon as he noticed pink hair through the eye hole. He quickly opening the door.

"Oh sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't know it was you," Naruto laughed.

Sakura, who was dressed in a pink nurses outfit that perfectly matched her hair, frowned upon her leader. "I only came by because you forgot your necklace in your room.

As he heard the words, he searched for the necklace he had inherited from Tsunade. He felt around his chest, but to no avail. "Crap. I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Kakashi-sensei dragged me out of the room so fast, I didn't even notice.

"Whatever," Sakura stated, handing Naruto a small green necklace. Naruto hastily put it on on.

Naruto thought for a moment," Umm for your troubles, Sakura-chan, why don't you come inside and I'll give you something to drink."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to go back to the hosp-" She started to say, but Naruto cut her off.

"No. I insist. One drink is going to hurt anyone," He grinned.

The kunoichi looked at her options. She could say no, but then she would have to go back to the hospital and do rounds. She hated rounds so much. Then again, she could take Naruto up on his offer, and have just one drink.

"Sure. Why not?" She said finally. Naruto smiled as he opened the door wider, allowing Sakura to enter his apartment.

-------------

Two men in black cloaks with red clouds made their way through the north gate. The Leaf guard noticed two strangers approaching them. He whispered for other guard. Both pulled out a kunai. As the two men neared close enough, the first guard yelled.

"State your name and business."

Nothing but silence. The men continued to get closer and closer.

Once again the guard yelled," This is your last warning. State your name and your business."

Out of nowhere, the tall man reached pulled out a gigantic sword and cut the guard in half. "That guy was annoying me."

The other guard didn't have a chance to respond as the shorter one appeared in front of him. "Tsukuyomi!" A second later then second guard fell into a heap. He died before he hit the ground.

"We don't need attention, Kisame," The short one muttered.

Kisame grinned under his hat as he returned Samahada in its rightful place," Damn it Itachi. It guard pissed me off with his annoying voice. I couldn't help it."

Uchiha Itachi simply looked at the north gates," Don't forget our mission."

"I haven't."

"Good then, let's get going." Itachi muttered. He slowly walked towards the main part of town. Kisame sighed and followed his partner.

--------------------

"Just one more shot, ok Naruto-kun. I really have to go back now," Sakura laughed.

"Whatever Sakura-chan," He smirked as he poured her some more sake. Sakura grabbed her glass and downed the sake. He made her usual face as it went down her throat. Naruto laughed just before downing a shot of his own.

"You need to drink more often Sakura-chan. You'll never get used to it," Naruto grinned.

Sakura scowled at this comment," We shouldn't even be drinking in the first place Naruto. We're underage. But since we are in ANBU, no seems to care. But unlike you, Yugao, and Raiza, I don't get wasted. Anyways, I have to go, Naruto-kun."

"Wait Sakura." Naruto jumped from his seat, trying to clean up, but he lost his balance and fell into Sakura. Somehow Sakura ended up on Naruto. Her legs straddled around his waist. His pink hair tickling his nose. Both blushed intensely, but didn't move. Naruto looked into Sakura's emerald eyes. They were so beautiful. Sakura did the same, staring at his Cerulean eyes. Instinctively Naruto leaned closer and locked lips with the kunoichi. Sakura was in heaven. She never would have suspected that Naruto was a great kisser. Every second she enjoyed the ecstasy of the moment. But suddenly the door opened. Naruto and Sakura jumped off each other, only to see a man in a parrot mask.

"Naruto-san, Hokage-sama needs you immediately. We have a crisis on our hands."

Sakura face turned to worry," What's wrong Yamato-san?"

"I don't know yet. But Tsunade-sama requested all jounin report to her office," Yamato said as he pulled off his mask. "All I know so far is that we have 2 dead chunnin. One died of unknown causes and the other was brutally cut in half."

Naruto's eyes flickered red. "Kisame and Itachi." He turned to Sakura," Let's go now."

------------------

All the Jounin in the Leaf Village were gathered in Tsunade office. Naruto tore through the door, hate and anger in his eyes. "Where the fuck is that hag? We don't have time to waste." The room went silent as Naruto cursed. Kakashi sighed to himself, trying to distance himself from his former student. However, Hyuuga Raiza opened his mouth," Shut up idiot. Your making a fool of you-" Naruto connected a punch directly to Raiza face, sending him directly into the wall. All eyes turned to Naruto. His eyes flickering from his usual deep blue to blood red and back. Kakashi shut his book," You shouldn't do that Naruto. We need everyone if the enemy is who I think it is."

Naruto glared at Kakashi, but he knew he was right. He breathed deeply and walked over to Raiza, offering his hand. Raiza reluctantly took his hand and didn't say a word at all. In the corner, Mai continued to stare. "_What's wrong with Naruto's eyes?" _Tai was thinking the same thing. Kai didn't seem to care because he was buried in the infamous little orange book.

Naruto leaned against the wall. Closing his eyes, he remembered the last time he had seen Itachi.

_Flashback_

_Naruto laid in his own blood. He tried to get up, but so much pain overloaded his senses. He coughed, blood flowing out of his mouth. "This is how death feels like, huh." He thought to himself. _

_Itachi stood over him, glaring down at the blonde shinobi," You are no match for me, Uzumaki. With out the Kyuubi, you are useless. Time to take you to back to Pein, so he can extract the Kyuubi." Itachi made his way closer to Naruto, but was caught off by a very familiar person._

_"Uchiha Itachi. Time to meet your avenger."_

_Itachi looked at the newcomer," Long time no see Sasuke."_

_Sasuke, with his Sharingan activated, started down his brother," I've finally found you. You ready to die?"_

_Itachi smiled for once," Not right now. I was about to take Uzumaki back, but you ruined my plans. I would destroy you now, but it seems I don't have enough chakra to take you on. I'll be back for the Kyuubi." Itachi performed handsigns as he disappeared instantly. Sasuke gave a quick glance to the fallen Naruto, then disappeared to pursue Itachi. Naruto was all alone for several hours until Jiraiya found him._

_End Flashback_

Naruto punched the wall, leaving a small hole.

"Your going to pay for that" Tsunade said as she rushed into the office.

He opened his eyes," I don't care. What the hell is going on, Baa-chan?"

Tsunade took a seat in her chair and looked at everyone. " We have 2 dead chunnin at the Northern gates. I won't say who was murdered, but one was cut in half and the other died of mysterious causes. I have a feeling who it might be, but I want to make sure. I have ANBU patrolling the village.

Jiraiya crouched in the window," Akatsuki. That Uchiha kid and the Swordsman. They are after Naru...you know who"

Everyone in the room nodded, except Mai and Tai.

Tsunade continued," I want everyone to be on alert." A poof of smoke appeared in the middle of the room. After it cleared, it revealed Pakkun, Kakashi's personal summon. "Kakashi, I found them. They are on the Hokage Monument. A squad of ANBU are holding them off, but I don't know how long they can last." Once Naruto heard Hokage Monument, he pushed Jiraiya out of the way and raced towards Itachi.

"FOLLOW HIM!," Tsunade roared.

Kakashi and Jiraiya were the first to follow him. Everyone else followed closely.

-------------------

Naruto was the first to arrive at the monument. He searched the surrounding area. No sign of Itachi or Kisame.

"WHERE ARE YOU BASTARDS?" Naruto yelled.

Out of nowhere, Itachi and Kisame emerged from the shadows. Each one with their bamboo hats off.

"Nice to see you, Uzumaki. Remember what I said about coming back. Well that day is today," Itachi stated calmly. Itachi closed his eyes," You can come out Sasuke."

Knowing that hiding was futile, Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto. "**Raiton: Denjiba," **Sasuke smirked as he formed a series of handsigns. Electricity sparked around the four combatants. Then the electricity formed a transparent dome.

"Sa-Sa-Sasu-Sasuke..." Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke just smiled," I created this jutsu just for you, brother. Now this time you won't escape."

-------------------

A.N.- Sasuke? Naruto? Itachi and Kisame? I can feel an epic showdown in the near future. How will Naruto react to Sasuke's return. Will Itachi and Kisame succeed at defeating Naruto? What a climatic conculsion. All will be answered in the next chapter. Later.

P.S.- I'm looking for a certain story. I don't remember the name of it or who wrote it It about Kakashi meeting a girl from his past named Arune, but he calls her Ruin something like that. Anyways Kakashi didn't like her back then, but now he is having mixed feeling. If anyone knows anything about this story, please tell me. Thanks in advance.


End file.
